Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing optically anisotropic laminated body.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device includes an optically anisotropic film such as a polarizing plate or a retardation plate.
An optically anisotropic laminated body including a substrate, an oriented film and an optically anisotropic film is produced by applying, to the substrate, a composition containing an oriented-film-forming material to form the oriented film; applying, onto the resultant oriented film, a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound; and polymerizing the polymerizable liquid crystal compound.
In production methods of the related art, defects are generated in their optically anisotropic laminated body so that light may leak therefrom.